


An Alpha for Nishinoya

by RikuNghts



Series: Karasuno Omegas [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Azumane Asahi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Enthusiastic Consent, First Time, Heats, M/M, Mostly Canon Compliant, Omega Nishinoya Yuu, Omegaverse, Pre-Canon, Scenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 03:07:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15899646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RikuNghts/pseuds/RikuNghts
Summary: When Nishinoya first meets Asahi, he knows that the gentle alpha will be his. But how he's going to get them there is just a matter of time, patience, and maybe a little help from Sugawara.





	An Alpha for Nishinoya

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! If you're here reading this, thank you! I really hope you enjoy it! This work was inspired by The Unwilling Omega, which focuses on the relationship between Tsukishima and Kuroo. I wanted to make a spin-off that showed how Nishinoya and Asahi got together because there are not enough fics with AsaNoya! You do not need to read The Unwilling Omega at all to understand this fic, and vice-versa, but I'd love it if you need!

“Nishinoya Yuu!” the shortest first year proclaimed proudly, throwing his hand up in the air. “I’m a libero from Chidoriyama Junior High! It’s nice to meet you!” 

 

“A libero. That’s great!” the captain said, smiling at the first year. 

 

Nishinoya grinned and pointed at himself as he stood from a bow. “I won an award in junior high. If you need someone to save the ball, that’s me!” 

 

“Yes, your reputation precedes you.”

 

The taller boy standing next to him gently nudged him. “Tanaka Ryuunosuke. Oujitsu Junior High and wing spiker. I’ll be this team’s ace in no time!” 

 

Nishinoya laughed at the shaved head beta next to him. “Sure, you’ll be ace.” 

 

“What’s that, shorty?” 

 

“That’s enough, you too,” the captain, Sawamura Daichi, said, shaking his head. “It’s good to see so much energy. I’ll admit I was surprised to see so many students sign up for volleyball this year.” 

 

Glancing down the line at the four other first years, Nishinoya noted that the gym was rather quiet. “Is this it, captain?” he asked. 

 

“Not quite. There are two more second years who will be coming later. They had to stay after to clean their classrooms,” he announced, looking them over. “But we are a smaller team.” 

 

“That’s fine,” Noya announced loudly. “Doesn’t matter if we have fewer players as long as we have the quality!” 

 

“I like your attitude,” the captain said, grinning. 

 

“So, where is the coach?” Tanaka asked, glancing around. “I thought Coach Ukai would be here.” 

 

“Ah, well, you see, he retired. He got sick and had to leave. I’ve been taking on coaching duties until we have an official replacement. We do have a teacher advisor.” 

 

“So cool,” Nishinoya breathed. He drew in a deep breath and took in that delicious alpha scent and almost immediately sighed. Ah, he’d already marked someone. Shame, too. He smelled good and he seemed dependable. 

 

“Let’s do some warming up before we get into practice for the day. Leg and arm stretches, and then we’ll practice diving drills before moving on to receives.” 

 

One of the first years groaned, but Nishinoya was excited. He’d been wanting to come to Karasuno since he’d seen their cool  _ gakuran _ uniforms. The girls looked super cute in their uniforms, too, which didn’t hurt, but he tended to keep his eyes on the boys more often. They just look so cool and so  _ hot _ in that all black uniform. 

 

“I hate diving drills,” Tanaka said as he sat on the ground next to Nishinoya to stretch. 

 

“I don’t mind them.” 

 

“You’re a libero. Of course you don’t,” Tanaka snorted. 

 

Nishinoya shrugged and reached for his toes, using his flexibility to reach past them. He’d met Tanaka during the opening ceremony and once they’d learned they were both joining the volleyball club, they’d become fast friends. Tanaka was loud like he was, and he was fun to talk to. He loved to stare at the girls, which was pretty normal. Nishinoya liked to look at them, too, sometimes. 

 

“I heard this club has a manager and that she’s hot,” Tanaka whispered as they changed positions. Nishinoya moved into a near split as Tanaka helped him stretch his back. “Think she’ll come to practice today?” 

 

“I don’t know. We didn’t have a manger at my junior high.” 

 

“Me neither. We’re so lucky! And she’s a second year, I heard. I call dibs on her.” 

 

Nishinoya laughed at that. “She’s probably already seeing someone, and she’s a second year. She’s not going to be interested in freshmen like us. Besides, girls are cute, but they don’t really do it completely for me,” Nishinoya admitted. 

 

“No?” Tanaka asked, confused. 

 

“Omega.” 

 

“Ah,” Tanaka responded. “Well, no competition with you, then! Makes it easier for me!” 

 

“You put a lot of faith in yourself.” 

 

“Hey, I’m going to be ace. Trust me. The girls will be  _ all _ over me.” 

 

They traded places as Nishinoya helped Tanaka stretch. They were mid-way through when voices approached from outside and two students stepped in. 

 

Immediately Nishinoya froze. These were the second years the captain had mentioned. He was sure of it. The first one to enter was a pretty, silver-haired omega. Kinda tall, like the captain, but it wasn’t unheard of to be a bit taller as an omega. He smelled flowery, like lavender, and there, underneath it, was the same pine scent the captain had.  _ Ah, so he’s the lucky omega,  _ Nishinoya thought. 

 

Until seconds later he was followed in by a giant of a student with long hair pulled back and the most delicious scent of a mossy forest. He breathed in deeply and held that scent in his lungs before exhaling slowly. 

 

The giant alpha glanced over at him, blinking his eyes wide and flushing before he dropped his head and reached up to scratch the back of his neck as he joined the captain and the silver-haired second year in a group. 

 

“What is it?” Tanaka asked. Nishinoya had fixed his gaze on him unabashedly. He didn’t care who saw. 

 

“See that guy over there?” 

 

“Which one? That giant dude, looks kinda scary?” 

 

“He’s mine.” 

 

Tanaka barked out a laugh. “What are you talking about?” 

 

Nishinoya grinned when the alpha looked back at him again and then, seeing himself being watched, turned back to his group. “That alpha is going to be mine.” 

 

“Nishinoya, you’re crazy. You don’t even know him yet.” 

 

“Doesn’t matter.” 

 

***

The giant alpha was named Azumane Asahi, and Nishinoya found a way to work with him as often as possible as the months went on. It turned out he was a strong player and the team ace. Nishinoya pledged his undying support to Asahi, assuring him he’d be there to save every ball that came to their side so that Asahi could spike the ball and score for them. 

 

Asahi had seemed intimidated by the intense attention Nishinoya poured on him daily, but as time progressed, he’d lightened up and the two had found a steady back and forth. Nishinoya boldly called him Asahi and his alpha - because it was only a matter of time - his gentle, sweet alpha, called him “Noya-san.” Nishinoya loved it. He loved how embarrassed he could make such an alpha. He quickly found himself addicted to teasing him just to see that blush on his cheeks and to hear the stuttered “N-Noya-san!” What he wouldn’t give to hear that moaned at him during a heat. 

 

Soon, he promised himself. 

 

His first heat while in high school hit him unexpectedly early, despite being on suppressants. He had planned on asking Asahi to help him through them, but it had hit without warning, as they sometimes did, and he found himself unable to go to school. His mother had called to explain, and he was stuck in his room, door locked, for four miserable, lonely days. 

 

When it was over, his entire body felt raw. He didn’t mind being an omega at all, but heats were terrible. He’d heard through friends and websites that being with an alpha during a heat not only made it shorter but also made it relatively painless. Sex with a hot alpha plus the perks of getting rid of his heat? Sign him up! 

 

On the fifth day he returned to school to a knowing, sympathetic look from Sugawara. He made a decision to corner the older omega after practice to ask him about his relationship with their captain. He’d yet to see them be anything but friendly at school and he wondered if they were dating or just marked for convenience. 

 

Practice went as usual. He worked on saves with Asahi, the giant spiking the ball around the court. He dove and twisted, using his flexibility not only to save the ball and keep it in play, but to show Asahi just what he was capable of. 

 

If the blush on his face was anything to go by, Asahi got the picture. Nishinoya knew he still smelled a little sweet from his heat. He only wished it was just starting. 

 

After practice, he followed the team to the locker room to change after he and the other freshmen picked up the balls and put away the net. Asahi was already leaving and Sugawara looked about ready to leave as well. 

 

“Suga, can I talk to you for a minute?” Nishinoya asked as he pulled off his jersey and changed back into his school uniform. 

 

“Sure. Go ahead without me, guys. I’ll catch up,” he told Daichi and Asahi. 

 

After the other freshmen left and Nishinoya assured Tanaka he’d be right behind him, he sat down on a bench and waited for the door to close before he launched into his kind of pre-planned speech. 

 

“I wanted to ask you about heats, from one omega to another,” he started. “I just finished mine and they’re pretty bad, and I was kinda hoping you’d tell me how you went about your arrangement with Daichi-san.” 

 

He knew he’d been blunt, but his grandfather had told him to move past his fears and live in the moment so damn if he wasn’t going to grab this chance by the horns. 

 

Sugawara turned scarlet and laughed uneasily. “Well, that was blunt.”

 

Nishinoya stared at him, waiting for his answer. 

 

“This is...actually pretty new between us. It happened during my last heat. We’d been kind of dancing around each other and...I had wanted to ask him to help me through my heat, but my heat came on suddenly and I didn’t get to ask so much as demand it.”

 

“Is it true that they’re shorter and less painful?”

 

“Yes. My heat went from four to two days. Pretty painless. It’s still exhausting, but I think Daichi was more exhausted than I was.”

 

“Why would...oh.”

 

Sugawara smiled awkwardly. “Yeah. So I’m guessing there’s a reason for this discussion?”

 

“I want Asahi,” Nishinoya said, just as blunt as before and Suga laughed. “I’m serious. He’s the perfect alpha. How has he not already marked someone?”

 

“Most people find him a little intimidating.”

 

“Asahi? Intimidating?” Nishinoya laughed. “He’s so sweet and kind and  _ hot. _ ”

 

“So I take it you’re going to ask him?” 

 

“Of course. Do you think I should ask now or right before my next heat. There isn’t really a lot of information about the best time to ask online, and my parents don’t like to talk about it.”

 

“Are they alpha and omega?” 

 

“Yes. But they think I should be able to just go through it myself until I’m older. But I’m fifteen now and will be sixteen the next time my heat hits. How much longer do I need to wait? I’ve been getting my heats since I was thirteen and it’s been torture.” 

 

“I understand. I was thirteen, too. Ultimately it is your choice, your body. But you do need to make sure you communicate everything with the alpha you choose.” 

 

“Thank you!” 

 

“And I would ask Asahi sooner rather than later. He’s going to need time to think about it.”

 

For the first time, Nishinoya felt nervous. He grasped his hands and twisted them together. “Do you...um...do you think he’ll say yes?”

 

For all his confidence and all his dreaming, he couldn’t control the alpha’s decision, no matter how much he might want to. 

 

Suga was silent for a minute and anxiety bubbled in his gut. If anyone knew Asahi, it was the other second-years, and as the omega of the group, Suga was the most connected to all of them emotionally.  

 

“I probably shouldn’t tell you because it’s breaking his confidence in me, but...I don’t think you have to worry too much. He might be shy and he might balk at the idea at first but...he does like you.”

 

Nishinoya let out whoop of excitement. Relief flooded through him. “Thank you,” he breathed as nervous energy flooded through him. His next heat would be in about three months. He had three months to convince his shy, sweet, gentle alpha that he wanted him for his heat. He was sure Asahi wouldn’t permanently mark him, at least not yet, but he already knew that was his end goal. Someday in the future the alpha would really be his, but for now he would be content with a scent-marking. 

 

***

“Asahi-san, can I talk to you?” Nishinoya asked, for once being quieter and more demure, like the “proper” omega his parents wanted him to be. It didn’t suit him, but he figured if he was his usual loud, aggressively energetic self, the skittish alpha would bolt out the door. 

 

As it was, Asahi turned scarlet and looked at the other second-years. The freshmen quickly scampered out of the locker room with the exception of Tanaka, who clapped him on the back in encouragement. Earlier that day, during lunch, he had told him his plan. Tanaka had wish him luck on his endeavor and said that he would pray for his success. 

 

It was touching. He was such a good friend. 

 

“Uh, sure, Nishinoya-san. Just give me a minute to finish up.” 

 

“Okay. And please, just Noya is fine.”    
  
“A-ah…” 

 

Daichi and Sugawara finished getting dressed and left Asahi with the key to lock up. Nishinoya sat on a bench, trying not too blatantly stare at Asahi as he changed back into his school uniform. 

 

When Asahi was finished, Nishinoya stood and followed him outside as he locked up the club room. His hands clasped together in front of him as he rocked on his heels, waiting impatiently. When Asahi finally turned and smiled at Nishinoya, the tension in his body melted. 

 

“You wanted to talk?” 

 

“A-ah,” he said, breathing deeply and taking in his mossy-scent. It calmed him further and soothed him, taking away all his stress. If he opened his mouth just a little, he was able to fill his lungs and taste the scent just faintly. Even though it was an earthy scent, it tasted delicious to him, and he wanted nothing more than to lick at his scent gland to get a better taste. Asahi must have noticed because his face turned red again. It was what Nishinoya needed to snap out of it to make his proposal. 

 

Now, he had practiced and rehearsed what he would say all night and all day. But of course, when he opened his mouth, the well-planned, rational proposition he had thought of went out the window. 

 

“I really like you and I think you’re the perfect alpha, and I really want you to scent-mark me and help me through my heats.” As soon as the words were out of his mouth and he saw the look on Asahi’s face, he knew he’d fucked up. “Oh. Oh, that was not how I meant to say that.” 

 

Asahi looked like he was about to pass out, and honestly Nishinoya couldn’t blame him. He’d just blurted out his thoughts without taking into account Asahi’s gentle nature. 

 

“I...I don’t know what to say.” 

 

“I’m so sorry it came out like that. I honestly planned it better. I guess maybe I’m nervous, but I really like you and I hope you’ll say yes. I’ve thought about it a lot and my heat isn’t for another three months so it’s not like this is a last minute decision.” Wanting to do something right, he bowed deeply like he’d seen in some movie. “I hope you’ll consider me.”

 

“I’m really flattered, Noya-san. I just...uh...can I have some time to think about it?” 

 

Time to think wasn’t an immediate no. This was a good sign. “Yes, yes of course!” Nishinoya said, bouncing on his toes. 

 

Asahi was rubbing the back of his neck again and smiled. “Umm...can I walk you home? Or at least until we catch up to everyone?” 

 

“Yes!” Nishinoya blurted, unable to contain his excitement. Asahi chuckled and they made their way to the school gates. 

 

***

“So you’re going to do it?” Tanaka asked from the other side of the line.

 

Nishinoya lay back on his bed and stared up at the ceiling with the phone pressed to his ear. “Well he wants to think about it but I’m hoping he says yes. Tanaka you have no idea how hard heats are.”

 

“Nope, and I am glad to be a beta. My sister is an alpha and she’s nuts. I love her but she’s crazy.”

 

“Is she mated?”

 

“My sister?” Tanaka let out a hysterical laugh. “I forget you haven’t met her yet. I’ll have you come over next time I know she’ll be home and you can see for yourself. She’ll love you. But no, she’s not mated and I can’t see any omega that would want her. She’s like...like a more excitable female version of me.”

 

“I can’t wait to meet her. She sounds awesome. And you know, Ryuu, you would have made a good alpha.”

 

“I think I’m touched?”

 

“You should be! I don’t tell anyone that.”

 

Tanaka laughed. “Anyway, what are you going to tell your parents? I mean, if he says yes. You have to tell them. They can’t just come home to you in heat with an alpha.”

 

“ _ When  _ Asahi says yes, I’ll tell them I chose an alpha to scent-mark me and that I was careful about my decision. Once they meet him they’ll understand.”

 

“You don’t think they’ll think he’s scary?”

 

Nishinoya laughed. “Maybe for five second until he talks. My dad is an alpha and he’ll understand. My mom is the omega and she’ll see him as dependable just like I did. It’ll work out. I know it will.”

 

“Well, I wish you luck on this, man. I’m just glad I don’t have to deal with this.”

 

***

It took over a month for Asahi to make his decision. The first day after Nishinoya asked was strange. Asahi was off his game and flushed every time he went near him. After a week, they fell back into their regular routine. He was grateful for that, but still wanted his answer. 

 

His sixteenth birthday came and went and all he wanted was for Asahi to say yes, but that present didn’t come. After the third week, he was sure Asahi’s silence was his answer and he had two miserable days at practice. Suga tried to tell him to keep up hope and then not to get discouraged but it was hard to listen to him. 

 

He was going to go through his next heat alone, and that sucked. 

 

Asahi approached him after practice a little over a week later, his face burning. “Noya-san...can we talk?”

 

_ This is it, _ Nishinoya thought.  _ He’s so sweet, he’s going to try to let me down gently. This sucks.  _

 

“I apologize for taking so long to respond. I had a lot to think about. This is...well, it’s a big deal. I’m honored that you asked me.” 

 

“It’s okay. I understand.” Nishinoya grinned, trying to bite back to pain. 

 

“No...Noya-san, I’m not saying no. I…” he bowed his head and took a deep breath. “I accept your offer. I’d like to help you through your heats and scent-mark you.” 

 

Nishinoya couldn’t breathe. He stared up at Asahi, hardly believing his ears. “Y-you are? You accept?” he wheezed out. 

 

“Yes.” 

 

They stared at each other, both bright as if they’d spent a week training in the sun. 

 

When the haze cleared from his mind, Nishinoya broke out into the biggest grin that hurt his face. He whooped and threw himself at Asahi, practically climbing the giant. 

 

Asahi braced himself against the onslaught. “N-Noya-san!” 

 

“I’m so happy right now. You have no idea. Thank you, thank you, thank you!” He clung to him, wrapping his arms around his neck and his legs around his waist, and buried his face in his scent gland. Asahi had said yes, right? So why not get a deeper scenting of him? He breathed deeply, dropping his mouth open and pulling the mossy scent into his lungs and onto his taste buds. He smelled so clean and calm. If quiet had a scent, this was it. The flavor was delicate, not at all like other alphas who had a sharper taste in their scent that was overpowering. God, he couldn’t wait to smell him after he’d been marked. How would their scents intertwine? Would his own be on top, or would the moss cover it? Would they balance each other out?    
  
He hadn’t realized he’d been nuzzling at the spot until Asahi cleared his throat with a nervous laugh. “N-Noya-san... this is a bit much.” 

 

“Can I just have another moment? You smell so good and I’ve fantasized about this for months.” 

 

“Months?” Asahi said nervously, his body going stiff. 

 

“Yeah. I really,  _ really  _ like you,” Nishinoya confessed, emboldened by the agreement, even if Asahi could change his mind. But he was too honorable for that. “The minute you walked into the gym that first day of practiced all I could think about was how perfect you are as an alpha.” 

 

“You...think I’m a perfect alpha? How?” 

 

“Because you are. You’re so kind and gentle and strong and passionate about volleyball and you smell  _ so good _ .” 

 

Asahi chuckled, and the sound was like warm honey. “Not many people would agree with you.” 

 

“They can fuck off, then. Because you’re perfect, and I said it, so it’s true.” 

 

Asahi wrapped his arms around Nishinoya and squeezed him gently and Nishinoya was sure he was reaching nirvana. He almost wished his heat was coming  _ right now _ because he wanted to keep climbing this perfect specimen and be drenched in his scent. He wanted to ride him and- oh. He should probably stop thinking thoughts like that. 

 

He quickly clambered down and adjusted his uniform. He bowed deeply. “Thank you, Asahi-san.”

 

“Now you’re being formal?” 

 

Nishinoya offered him a cheeky, somewhat embarrassed grin. “I can be sometimes.” 

 

Asahi shook his head and offered his hand to Nishinoya. Giddily he took it as they turned to leave the school grounds. 

 

“Um...are your parents okay with this? I didn’t think to ask. And are you on…?” 

 

“I’m on birth control, yes, so no worries about that. As for my parents...I’ll talk to them.”

 

Asahi stopped. “You didn’t talk to them yet? Noya-san.” 

 

“Don’t worry about it.” Nishinoya waved his free hand. “I’m sixteen now and they really don’t have any legal say over it. I can legally be mated at sixteen.” When he saw Asahi’s face he back-pedaled quickly. “N-not that I’m asking for that! It’s just a point I’m making!”  _ Not asking now, anyway _ , he thought. 

 

***

There were two more months before his next heat, and he needed to approach his parents and inform them of his decision. He knew what he was doing was right for him, and the fact that he’d pre-planned it so far in advance should convince them that he was taking this seriously. His grandfather would be proud of him, that he was sure of. 

 

The week after Asahi had agreed, Nishinoya sat down for dinner with his parents. He was nervous because he needed to do this. After dinner had been served and they had started eating, he cleared his throat and set his chopstick down. His parents turned to look at him. 

 

This was it. 

 

“Mom, Dad, I need to talk to you about something.”

 

“Oh?” his mother asked. “It sounds serious.” 

 

“It is. It’s…kind of a big deal.” 

 

“Is everything alright?” his father asked, setting his own utensils down. 

 

“Everything is fine. It’s just...this is really important to you and I need you to listen and understand.” He paused as they looked at each other and nodded. Maybe they already knew what was coming. 

 

“I met an alpha at school. He’s on my volleyball team, and he’s the sweetest guy. Last month I asked him to help me through my heats.” He flushed. Talking about sex in front of his parents like this? So not cool. But necessary. “He thought about it and last week he accepted.” 

 

“He took an entire month to decide?” his mother asked. 

 

_ Not the first question I was expecting, but okay. _ “Yes. Azumane-san is very cautious and thoughtful. He wanted to make sure he was ready for it as well.” 

 

“He sounds like a very responsible young man,” his father added. 

 

“He is! He’s very smart and gets good grades. He’s a second year, and he’s the ace of our team. He’s reliable and gentle. I’ve never met anyone like him before.” 

 

“I thought we had talked about you waiting,” his father said. 

 

Nishinoya took a deep breath. He’d prepared for this and he wasn’t going to just throw out whatever came to mind like he had with Suga and Asahi. “You had talked about it, but I’ve decided this is not something I want to wait for. My heats are long and painful, you’ve seen that. And heard it. Being on the team at Karasuno is important to me, and my heats, even if they aren’t very often, take me out of practices and they might affect crucial games. I’m the only libero on the team, and they count on me to be there.” He took a deep breath and kept on. “You talk about how when you met each other you knew you were meant to be, like it was fate. I felt the same way the minute I meant Asahi. I waited to ask him until after I’d already had one heat at school, and I got to know him better. He’s really dependable and just amazing, and I think if you meet him you’ll see the same thing, too.” 

 

Throughout the whole speech, he felt his face heat up and he knew it was completely on fire. But he held his ground. He’d done it. He’d made his case. If they weren’t happy with it, well, he’d find a place for them to go. But knowing Asahi, if his parents didn’t say yes, he wouldn’t want to go through with it to respect their wishes. He cleared his throat in the silence and decided to add that. “Asahi asked to make sure it was okay with you. He...wasn’t happy that I hadn’t discussed it with you yet.” 

 

“He sounds like a sensible and respectful young man,” his father said, glancing at Nishinoya’s mother. She smiled faintly at him and took a sip of tea. 

 

“I think before we agree to this, to allow you to use the tea room for your heats, we should meet this young alpha of yours.” 

 

Nishinoya blinked. “The tea room?” 

 

His mother laughed delicately. “Oh Yuu, sweetheart, we knew this day was coming eventually. The tea room is set up to handle heats. It’s been sound proofed.” 

 

Well, this was news to him. “When...when did you have that done?”

 

“Actually, the house came like that. Most homes with a small tea room in the garden has sound proofing.” 

 

Relief washed through Nishinoya. They’d have privacy and comfort. He picked up his chopsticks, his nerves settled, and began to eat. 

 

“I’d like to meet your alpha,” his mother said. “Do you think he’d be willing to come over for dinner tomorrow after practice?” 

 

“I’ll text him,” Nishinoya said, eating at a faster pace. He finished his meal, thanks his mother for cooking, and rushed up the stairs to grab his phone. 

 

In seconds he had send a message to Asahi. 

 

**Noya: I talked to my parents about it and it seems like they’re okay. Mom wants you to come over for dinner tomorrow can you please?**

 

He set his phone down, paced as he waited for an answer, and then decided to start on his homework. 

 

Half an hour later his phone buzzed and he grabbed it in his excitement. 

 

**Asahi: Sure. I’ll walk home with you after practice.**

 

**Noya: great! See you tomorrow! <(^___^)>**

 

Nishinoya had homework to finish and a room to clean. And maybe he should check out the tea room so he’d be able to show his alpha just how prepared he was. 

 

***

The day was the slowest one on record, but practice finally ended and Asahi waited for Nishinoya and the freshmen to finish cleaning. He changed back into his school uniform in record time and bounced eagerly on his toes. “Ready?” he asked, clutching his bag out of a mixture of anxiety and eagerness. 

 

“Ready,” Asahi assured him. 

 

They walked towards the center of town with the other and then split off, saying their goodbyes to the others. 

 

Finally alone, Nishinoya wanted to grab his alpha and kiss him. He’d wanted to for weeks now, and this was killing him. Their hands brushed against each other as they walked, and he wondered if he should make the move and grab his hand. 

 

He was surprised a moment later when his wrist was stopped mid-swing and fingers slid into his. 

 

Nirvana. He’d finally reached it. This had to be it, right? He looked up at Asahi whose cheeks were faintly red in the dim light. He tightened his grip and squeezed his hand, whether to reassure himself or Asahi he wasn’t sure and it didn’t matter. Asahi smiled down at him. 

 

They reached his house and Nishinoya opened the door, welcoming him inside. 

 

“ _ Tadaima! _ ” he called out. His mother responded from the kitchen, and gentle “ _ Okaeri,  _ Yuu-chan.” 

 

“Moooom,” he said, hiding a grin. He toed off his shoes and put on his house slippers. He grabbed a guest pair and offered them to Asahi who thanked him quietly. 

 

“Just leave your bag here for now. We can do homework later?” 

 

Asahi nodded and followed him into the house. 

 

_ Here we go, _ Nishinoya thought, steeling himself. “Mom, Dad,” he added when he saw his father reading the paper in the adjacent living room. “I want you to meet Azumane Asahi. He’s a second year at Karasuno and on the volleyball team with me.” 

 

His parents turned, their eyes widening at his tall figure. He stood at least ten centimeters taller than his own father, and his mother was even more petite than he was. Couple with his longer hair tied back and facial hair, maybe he did look intimidating. 

 

Until he spoke. 

 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Nishinoya-san,” he said quietly with a deep bow to his mother and then another direct towards his father. “Thank you for having me over. I’m sorry for the intrusion.” 

 

Nishinoya could see his mother scenting him as she stood there, dumbfounded. She finally smiled at Nishinoya and then stepped forward and offered a slight bow to Asahi. 

 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Azumane-san. Yuu has told us a lot about you.” Asahi flushed at that and nervously rubbed the back of his neck. “We’re glad you could join us for dinner. Please don’t be nervous. We just wanted to meet you to assure you have Yuu’s best interests at heart.”

 

Oh god. Asahi was going to pass out. Nishinoya put a hand on his back and laughed loudly. “Mom! Go easy on him!” 

 

She chuckled and waved them towards the living room. “Dinner will be ready in ten minutes.”

 

That meant time with his father. Alpha meeting alpha. Well, his mother seemed on board. Now to get his father on as well. 

 

They sat next to each other on the couch while his father sat in his usual chair. He set the paper down and raised an eyebrow, taking in Asahi. 

 

Nishinoya wondered what his father saw, what it was alphas did when they met each other, what they were looking for. Asahi tilted his head to the side a little and looked down at the ground after a moment, showing just enough of his neck. His father nodded in what Nishinoya hoped was an approving manner. 

 

“Yuu tells us you took a month to reach your decision about his request.” 

 

“A-ah...I’ve never been asked before and I...wanted to make sure it was the right decision for me and that...I would be the right alpha for him.” 

 

“And?”

 

Asahi was scarlet. “And I decided that...Noya-san chose me because he believes in me, and I am honored to assist him.” 

 

His father grinned suddenly and laughed. “You don’t have to be so nervous! We just wanted to meet you and make sure everything was okay. It’s clear that you are a respectable young man. I can’t see any ill intent from you.” 

 

Asahi gasped. “N-no! I would never hurt Noya-san! He’s…” he quieted and smiled faintly at Nishinoya, whose heart stopped beating in his chest. “He’s helped me become a better volleyball player. And a stronger person.” 

 

Nishinoya wanted to jump him then and there, but there were two problems with that. His parents were in the room, and dinner was called. 

 

Dinner itself was a lighthearted affair. Asahi relaxed and spoke openly with his parents, and for once Nishinoya refrained from his usual chatter and watched the three of them interact. 

 

Yeah. He was in love with Asahi. There was no way to deny it, even if he couldn’t tell the alpha himself yet. 

 

After dinner, Nishinoya showed him his room and they dropped off their school bags. 

 

“Is this where we’ll...umm…”

 

“Nope! We have a tea house. Come look!” 

 

Nishinoya grabbed his hand and dragged him back down the stairs. The back of their property was enclosed, and a well-tended garden filled the entire space, save for a small tea house to the side of the property. Nishinoya led Asahi to it and opened the doors ceremoniously. 

 

“This is it! I know it’s small, but it’s soundproof and comfortable.” 

 

They slid their shoes off and stepped onto the tatami matting. “There’s a futon in here I guess, and a small sink. It’s cool in the summer and because it’s more traditional, we can have a small fire for tea,” he said, gesturing to the area. “It makes it warm in the winter. Not that...we’ll probably need that because…I tend to run hot during my heats.”

 

Asahi flushed and nodded, then looked around. “This is nice. Did your parents soundproof it?” 

 

“No, I guess it came like this, which is cool.” 

 

“That’s…fortunate.”

 

Nishinoya grinned. “I’m not sure why they didn’t just throw me in here during my heats to be honest. I’m kind of loud.”

 

Asahi coughed. “I’m sure your mother wanted to make sure you were okay. As an omega, she understands.”

 

“Hmm...probably.”

 

Nishinoya reached out and took his hand, taking a step closer to Asahi. “Thank you. For agreeing to help me and for meeting my parents first.”

 

“It’s the right thing to do.”

 

“You really are the perfect alpha.” 

 

Closing the gap between them, he leaned forward and pressed his forehead against Asahi’s chest. He could smell him perfectly like this. That mossy green, quiet scent gently overwhelmed his senses and calmed him. He hadn’t even known he’d been anxious, but once it lifted, he could feel the difference.” 

 

A finger gently lifted his chin and he stared up at the gentle, questioning eyes of his alpha. He smiled and went in his toes, sliding his arms around Asahi’s broad shoulders. They met in the middle and Nishinoya’s first kiss couldn’t have been more perfect. There was the awkward click of teeth and a bitten tongue, but it was  _ perfect _ and felt exactly right. He wanted to climb Asahi, but he stayed rooted to the ground and let the alpha guide their kiss. When it broke off, Nishinoya whines and tried to chase after his lips. Asahi chuckled quietly and shook his head. “We have homework to do.” 

 

***

Nishinoya’s heat came as scheduled in the middle of winter. He woke up that morning with the feeling of it settling in his stomach, so at breakfast he warned his parents. 

 

“Asahi will be coming over after school.” 

 

“Studying again?” 

 

“Ah, no. It’s…my heat.”

 

His parents stared at him and then looked at each other with a smile. “Should I make  _ sekihan _ ?” 

 

“Oh god, Mom, no. Please no,” Nishinoya winced. His mother laughed.

 

“I’m teasing. We’ll make sure the tea room is ready for you when you get home. Will you be going to practice?”

 

“I’m not sure. I guess we’ll see how it runs.”

 

He texted Asahi before he left the house, telling him what to expect. Asahi responded that he would bring a change of clothes. 

 

The school day went as expected. A few of his classmates noted his shift in smell and he informed his teacher that he would be out for a few days. She nodded understandingly and reminded him to bring a note from his parents on his return. Making up the work would suck. But there was just no way he could do any of it during the actual heat. 

 

At practice, he informed Daichi that both he and Asahi would be out for a few days. Apparently Asahi had already told him because Daichi nodded and Sugawara patted his shoulder. He pulled him to the side as practice started. 

 

“I know it’s your first time, but remember it’s Asahi’s, too. Go slow and remember to communicate. It’s really important.” 

 

Nishinoya flushed and looked over at his alpha who seemed to be having a hard time concentrating. Spike after spike hit the net or flew wildly off course. He kept glancing at Nishinoya, his face reddened and his breathing rough. 

 

“Why don’t the two of you leave now. It’ll give you time to get home and get comfortable before the first wave hits.” 

 

“A-ah...thank you.”

 

Nishinoya went to change while Sugawara called Asahi over. The two of them changed in silence, and as soon as they were finished they left. 

 

Halfway home, Nishinoya finally spike. “If you, uh, want to back out, yo my still can.”

 

“I was going to say the same thing to you,” Asahi said gently, taking his hand. “This is your decision.” 

 

“It’s yours, too.” 

 

“True. But I’m ready.” 

 

“Me, too.” 

 

They smiled at each other and Nishinoya realized he really was the luckiest omega on the planet. 

 

When they got home, he called out to his parents, but the house was silent. Snacks were set out on the table along with a note. 

 

_ Your father and I have gone out to meet with his business partner for dinner. Please have some snacks. The tea room is ready for you.  _

 

_ Good luck.  _

 

_ Mom _

 

Nishinoya grabbed the tray of snacks and led Asahi to the back. The tea room was ready, just as the note had said, with the futon laid out. Bottle of water were placed by the sink along with towels and other snacks meant TJ replenish energy, which he often ate during breaks in his heat. 

 

“Um…the bath is just inside the back door, so if we need it.” 

 

“Do you want to take a bath first?” Asahi asked, taking off the jacket of his  _ gakuran _ . Nishinoya swallowed and nodded. 

 

“Y-yeah. I’ll do that.”

 

He quickly retreated to gather his thoughts. His shower was perfunctory, just enough to clean him off before he entered the relaxing bath. Alone, his thoughts were left to wander. 

 

Soon enough, his heat would start in earnest and Asahi would see him at his neediest. Right now he had the sense to be embarrassed, but he knew during the heat he wouldn’t care. He’d just want a knot. 

 

He moaned at the thought. This was happening. He was actually going to have Asahi’s knot. A pulse of heat flared low in his belly and he stood. Time to dry off and let Asahi bathe or he’d never get the chance. They had a messy few days ahead of them. 

 

Returning to the tea room in just his towel with he normally spiked hair lying flat, he gestured to Asahi. “The bath is free.”

 

Asahi must have smelled the shift in his scent because his pupils dilated. “Are you sure?” 

 

“Yeah, there’s still time. I’ll just...make myself comfortable.” 

 

His alpha nodded and left the tea room, shutting the door behind him as he left. Nishinoya quickly glanced around the room, making sure everything was in place before he stripped out of the towel, tossed it to the side, and threw himself onto the futon. 

 

Asahi hadn’t even been gone five minutes when the first wave of heat hit him. Nishinoya groaned and sucked in a deep breath. He panted as the wave rolled through his body disrupting all of his senses. The first of the slick slide down his thighs, coating him. He cried out as he grabbed his aching cock and dragged his hand over it. Fingers slipped down between his legs. He couldn’t wait for Asahi. He needed to be filled and he needed it  _ now. _

 

He started with two fingers and it wasn’t enough. He ached in places he couldn’t reach. A third finger felt better, and he writhed, wishing his arms were a little longer. “Asahi!” he cried out, his over sensitive skin on fire. He came alone that first time and sobbed through it, Asahi’s name a chant on his tongue. 

 

Where  _ was  _ he? Had he changed his mind and left? 

 

The door slid open. “Sorry, Noya, I-“ he stopped short and Nishinoya cried out again, reaching up for him. 

 

“Asahi, please.  _ Help me! _ ” 

 

The pain was unbearable. His body was on fire and he ached everywhere. He had to get it out. He tried to speak again, but he merely babbled something unintelligible. The soothing scent of moss descended on him and he could hear Asahi calling his name.

 

“Noya-san. Noya… Yuu!” 

 

He stopped and stared at his alpha. It was the first time he’d used his given name and he gaped at him in amazement. 

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“ _ Yes! _ ”

 

Asahi covered his body as he settled onto the futon. The heat from his skin was blistering, but in a way that his heat wasn’t. It kept him from falling apart. Nishinoya grabbed the towel between them and ripped it off. He felt Asahi’s thick length press against him and he groaned. 

 

Finally. This is what he wanted. He wrapped his arms and legs around his alpha, hitching himself up and locking their lips together. Nishinoya tried to take control of the situation and ground against him. Asahi pressed him into the futon and ground their hips together. 

 

“Please,” Nishinoya whimpered. “I’m ready.” 

 

Asahi pulled back and lifted Nishinoya’s legs from his hips and lined himself up. “Ready?” 

 

For the first time in his life, he begged. He didn’t need to, though, as Asahi smoothly slid inside. 

 

It was  _ everything  _ he wanted. He cried out as the heat centered in his groin. Asahi said something about needing to move, but Nishinoya was gone. Asahi picked up the pace, sliding from his body and then slamming back in. It was awkward at first, but they found a pace and soon Nishinoya felt Asahi’s knot pressing against his entrance. He wrapped his legs around the ace’s waist and pushed himself onto it as it inflated. Seconds later he came, crying out and digging his nails into Asahi’s shoulders. His partner groaned and pressed an open mouth against his scent gland, sucking on it enough to bruise but leaving his teeth carefully covered. 

 

A different heat flooded his body as Asahi came and the fire in his body was quenched. He shuddered and stared up at Asahi with lust filled eyes. Locked together, he just stared at his alpha, and yes, Asahi was his. Even if they didn’t share a mating mark this time or even next time, someday they would. Nishinoya had never been more sure of anything in his life. 

 

“Wow…” Asahi breathed and Nishinoya couldn’t help but laugh. 

 

“Mmm…wow is right. That was amazing.”

 

“It was intense. Is...that it?”

 

“Oh, far from it. Your knot feels good,” he said and Asahi turned scarlet from his neck up. “But once it’s gone, the heat will come back. I hope you can keep up. Alpha.” 

 

***

Nishinoya’s heat had triggered Asahi’s rut, and being with him during it was even more intense. The alpha was more aggressive than Nishinoya had ever seen him, and he constantly nipped at his skin, careful to keep away from his scent-glands. 

 

His heat broke a little after noon two days later. He rolled over as soon as Asahi’s knot had faded and breathed a sigh of relief. “It’s over,” he said, exhausted and completely sated in a way he didn’t know he could be. He’d lost track of how many times they’d gotten off, and the skin on his cock felt raw, but there was no pain and lingering heat he was accustomed to. 

 

Asahi looked like he could sleep for days. Dark circles were under his eyes after being up with only short bouts of sleep for nearly 48 hours. He glanced over at Nishinoya in a daze. “Really?” 

 

“Mmm...yes.” He stretched languidly and curled his arm over Asahi’s chest. The two of them were filthy. He wanted a shower and a bath more than almost anything, but he wasn’t quite ready to give up the comfort of Asahi being so close. He pushed himself up after a moment and glanced down at the bites he’d placed all over Asahi’s chest and grinned at his handiwork. Asahi had had his own moments, and except for his neck, he was sporting bites and bruises that he would proudly wear for days. 

 

Giggling, he flopped over onto his alpha and pressed his face into his scent gland and breathed deeply. “Mmm, we smell so good together.”

 

“Yeah,” Asahi breathed as he got his own lungful. “I...I like it.”

 

“Does that mean you’ll help me next time, too?” Nishinoya asked cautiously. 

 

There was a pause and then his head was being tilted to look up at Asahi. 

 

“Whenever you need me.” 

 

_ I am never, ever letting this alpha out of my sight.  _


End file.
